The invention relates to web-based software and hardware diagnostic tools for testing the performance and reliability of different levels of hardware components designed for various platforms and functions.
The development cycle for computer hardware components by leading manufacturers of computer equipment is relatively straight-forward. Referring to FIG. 1, the cycle begins with a concept phase (step 10), typically where an idea is generated by an engineer or other employee regarding a new product or an improvement to an existing product. The concept is then formalized in a design phase (step 12) where the practicality and the applicability of the idea is evaluated resulting in a set of designs of the idea ready to implement into a prototype. An implementation phase (step 14) uses the designs to manufacture the prototype of the hardware component in a form that can be tested. A testing phase (step 16) requires the use of diagnostic tools and equipment to determine if problems exist with the prototype. Returning to the design phase (step 12) of the cycle is required when a problem is found with the design in order to resolve the problem. If the error in the prototype is due to a manufacturing defect, returning to the implementation phase (step 14) of the cycle is required. The looping from the test phase (step 16) to the design (step 12) or implementation phase (step 14) of the cycle continues until all problems are resolved. Once no problems are detected, the hardware component enters the distribution phase (step 18) of the cycle.
As is demonstrated in the description of the development cycle a substantial portion of the development cycle is spent in the testing phase (step 16). As a result, individuals that test hardware components (xe2x80x9ctestersxe2x80x9d) are continuously looking for ways to work as efficiently as possible. In this environment, testers rely heavily on computerized diagnostic tools to test hardware components. Diagnostic tools allow a tester to test a large number of components in a short time and in an accurate manner. The diagnostic tools are developed for testing hardware components and numerous functions of the hardware components (e.g. cache, Central Processing Unit (CPU), Floating Point Unit (FPU), Input Output (I/O) devices, interrupt, mass storage, memory, graphics cards, etc.) for many different platforms.
With the rapid change of technology, these diagnostic tools are continuously being created, updated and modified at a very rapid pace in order to handle new functions and platforms. Testers often suggest the need for new diagnostic tools and occasionally create the diagnostic tool they use to test. Sharing diagnostic tools among testers is commonly accepted and encouraged. The result is an environment where the quality, support, and sharing of the tools varies greatly. To locate a specific diagnostic tool to test a particular component or function, a tester searches source code or asks around a testing group for potential contacts within the company that may be familiar with the diagnostic tool.
Referring to FIG. 2, a desktop computer (20) today is often part of a larger network of computers connected to via a network as a client to a central server (28). As a result of the client being connected to the central server (28), access to various programs, files, peripheral equipment (e.g. scanners (22), printers (26), etc.) and other resources is possible. The central server (28) also acts as a communications buffer for the client on the network. E-mail is stored and distributed from the central server (28) and access to the Internet and the world wide web is provided.
As the popularity of the Internet has increased, business entities of all sizes are using Internet technology to communicate with and provide information to employees. Typically, an employee is able to log onto a company-controlled web site at his or her own networked desktop computer (20). Instead of posting information in a break room or sending around memoranda, valuable and current information about the business entity and resources that allow an employee to be more efficient is stored on the web site. Examples of resources include a collection of commonly used forms, a bulletin board where common problems can be posted with solutions, a suggestion box for innovative ideas, a list of commonly used programs, and a listing of best practices and policies of the business entity. The result is a central place for employees to gather, exchange, and discuss information to help the employee improve personal efficiency and corporate productivity.
In one aspect, a diagnostic clearing house includes a tool repository to store a plurality of diagnostic tools, a communication vehicle to allow a plurality of diagnostic tool users to exchange diagnostic information, and a management system to manage access to and content of the tool repository and the communication vehicle and to manage distribution of diagnostic tools from the tool repository to an end user. In an embodiment, the diagnostic clearing house is web-based. In an embodiment, the plurality of diagnostic tools includes a diagnostic tool designed for testing computer hardware components. In an embodiment the tool repository is a relational database. In an embodiment, the distribution of diagnostic tools is by computer download. In an embodiment, the diagnostic information includes reviews of diagnostic tools, suggestions of additional classification categories, and electronic bulletin board discussions.
In another aspect, a method of using a diagnostic clearing house includes locating a diagnostic tool by searching a tool repository. The diagnostic tool is distributed to a user from the tool repository that in an embodiment is a relational database. Diagnostic information concerning the diagnostic tool is exchanged between a plurality of users. In an embodiment, the diagnostic tool is submitted to the tool repository. In an embodiment, the diagnostic clearing house is web-based. In an embodiment, the diagnostic tool is designed for testing computer hardware components. In an embodiment, the diagnostic tool is distributed by computer download.
In another aspect, a method of submitting and posting a diagnostic tool in a diagnostic clearing house includes submitting the diagnostic tool by the tool owner to the diagnostic clearing house. The diagnostic tool is added to a pending queue. An administrator removes the diagnostic tool from the pending queue and sends the diagnostic tool to a diagnostic reviewer. Once the diagnostic tool is approved by the diagnostic reviewer, the diagnostic tool is assigned a unique id and the diagnostic tool is stored in a tool repository based on the unique id. The diagnostic tool is classified and the diagnostic tool is associated by links with related diagnostic tools in the tool repository. Next, the diagnostic tool is posted on the diagnostic clearing house. In an embodiment, a review flag is set as true. In an embodiment, the diagnostic clearing house is web-based. In an embodiment, the diagnostic tool is designed for testing computer hardware components. In an embodiment, the tool repository comprises a relational database.
In another aspect, a method of exchanging diagnostic information between a plurality of diagnostic tool users in a diagnostic clearing house includes adding diagnostic information from a diagnostic tool user to a pending queue. Then the diagnostic reviewer. The diagnostic information is approved by the diagnostic reviewer and the diagnostic information is posted on the diagnostic clearing house that, in an embodiment is web-based.
In another aspect, a computer system for a diagnostic clearing house includes a storage element including a relational database. A plurality of diagnostic tools is stored in the relational database. A processor distributes a plurality of diagnostic tools from the relational database in the storage element. A communication vehicle stored in the relational database in the storage element allows a plurality of users to exchange diagnostic information. In an embodiment, a computer monitor is adapted to display the diagnostic clearing house. In an embodiment, the diagnostic clearing house is web-based. In an embodiment, the diagnostic tool is designed for testing computer hardware components.
In another aspect, a diagnostic clearing house includes a means for accessing a diagnostic tool by searching a tool repository, a means for distributing the diagnostic tool to a user from the tool repository, a means for exchanging diagnostic information between a plurality of users a means for submitting the diagnostic tool to the tool repository, and a means for posting the diagnostic tool on the diagnostic clearing house.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.